just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
No More Sad Songs
"No More Sad Songs" '''by Little Mix Ft. Machine Gun Kelly is featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2018, Just Dance Making Waves Now, and Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited Dancers Classic The dancers consist of 1 male and 3 females that wear Western outfits making one of them resemble Machine Gun Kelly and 3 members from Little Mix excluding Perrie Edwards P1 '''P1 '''is a male that closely resembles Machine Gun Kelly. He wears a brown cowboy hat with a blue buttoned up long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with a purple cowgirl hat. She has blonde hair with bangs, a purple cowgirl shirt, with denim shorts, and brown short boots. She resembled Jade Thirlwall. P3 '''P3 '''is a female with a red cowgirl hat with brown pigtails, wearing black eye shadow, a yellow-orange t-shirt, red high-waisted shorts, and black long boots. She resembles Jesy Nelson P4 '''P4 '''is a female with a white cowgirl hat with long black hair, wearing a black cowgirl shirt, blue jeans, and brown long shoes. She resembles Leigh-Anne Pinnock Flower Version The dancer is a female with black long hair. She wears a yellow tank-top with green flowers around her purple dress, and she's barefooted. Background Classic This routine takes place in a saloon with 4 metal chairs (where the dancers are sitting down in the beginning of the routine) and a bull ride. It's color scheme is brown and yellow, during the chorus, the color scheme changes to purple and pink. During Machine Gun Kelly's verse, the color scheme changes to blue and green. Flower Version This routine takes place in a garden where the dancer is standing on a yellow flower. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 gold moves in the routine. All: Rotate your right fist in the air clockwise when putting your left hand on your waist and stomping your left foot. Flower Version There are 3 gold moves in the routine. 'Gold Move 1: '''Move your arms in a circle. '''Gold Move 2: ' Punch your arms to the right. '''Gold Move 3: '''Move your arms up and down while moving your right foot. Mashup No More Sad Songs has a mashup with the theme Country which can be only unlocked in November. It features dancers who are dressed in country fashion. Dancers * ''Cotton Eye Joe'' * ''Wake Me Up'' * ''Wild Wild West (Extreme Version)'' * ''Giddy On Out'' * ''Aura'' * ''John Wayne'' * ''Waking Up In Vegas '' * Wake Me Up * Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) * Giddy On Out * Aura * John Wayne * Waking Up In Vegas '' * ''Wake Me Up * ''John Wayne (Extreme Version') '' * ''Aura '' * ''John Wayne * Wake Me Up '' * ''Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) '' * ''John Wayne '' * ''Waking Up in Vegas * Wake Me Up * Cotton Eye Joe '' Trivia * ''No More Sad Songs is the second song by Little Mix, after ''Black Magic''; ''as well as the second Machine Gun Kelly song in the series; after [[Bad Things|''Bad Things]], respectivley. ** It is followed by ''Salute'', ''[[Reggaetón Lento|''Reggaetón Lento]], ''[[Touch|''Touch]], ''and [[How Ya Doin'?|''How Ya Doin'?]] * The background is similar to Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) * This is the fifth Western Theme dance in the series. * In the beginning of the routine, a guitar cover from Shout Out To My Ex ''from the music video is used. ** This is the second time a piece of music video is used in a routine; after ''Pound The Alarm * "taste" and "champagne" are censored Videos